And Then There Was Shawn
Plot When an outburst between Topanga and Cory escalates in Feeny's class, Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Angela, and Kenny all end up in detention. Things begin to get weird when Feeny exits and "No One Gets Out Alive" appears on the chalkboard -- in blood. A thumping heartbeat is heard from the hallway, terrifying everyone in sight, but it is only Eric and Jack bouncing a basketball. They say that the school seemed very creepy, especially because there was blood coming out of the showers. Things escalate quickly, as the lights go out and when they come back on, Kenny is dead, the big pencil he tried to borrow earlier from Topanga stabbed through his head. The first thing Shawn does is tell everyone that every door in the place is probably locked (according to horror movie logic). Everyone but him runs from door to door, trying and failing to open them. Suddenly, the lights flickers and a creepy songs plays over the PA system. Feeny appears, and everyone expects him to tell them his master plan. Feeny then falls onto his knees, dead from scissors to the back. They all run back into the classroom, terrified. Immediately, Cory suspects the Creepy Janitor (not Janitor Bud). A squeaking is heard in the hallway, and everyone begins to cower. They go into the hallway, but only the janitor's garbage bin is there. Inside is the janitor's corpse. Out of suspects, Shawn concludes that one of them must be the killer. They elect Eric to stand in the hallway and be the watchman and everyone but Eric goes back to the classroom. Alone in the hallway, Eric nervously hums to himself. A pretty girl, Jennifer Love Fefferman (played by Jennifer Love Hewitt) suddenly appears, and Eric knows that he should suspect her. As soon as she says she's innocent, Eric believes her. The rest go back into the hallway and the pay phone rings. It is the killer, saying he is gonna kill them all. Petrified, they all run away into the library. In the library, Shawn suggests that they split up so the killer can't get to them all at once. Immediately, Feffy is killed under a pile of books. When Eric crouches to help her, he's killed under a pile of books. When Jack sees it, he becomes suicidal because he can't make rent. He runs out the the window ledge. Angela chases him out there, saying that between him and Shawn they can make rent. Just as they're about to go in, the killer shoves them over the ledge to their death. Finally, Cory, Shawn, and Topanga confront the killer. Cory asks why he's doing it, and the killer joins his and Topanga's hands. Shawn unmasks him, and the killer is Shawn as well. Suddenly, Shawn wakes up from his nap in detention. He tells Feeny that it is all his fault. Cory and Topanga tell him that their breakup isn't his fault, and Feeny decides their detention can end. During the tag, Feeny also has a dream. He dreams everyone in his class is excellent, except for Topanga, whom he stumped. He wakes up to his horrible class, talking and throwing paper airplanes, then holds his scissors up contemplatively. Quotes *'George Feeny': THAT'S ENOUGH! Now, this class will not be more interested in the romantic goings-on of its students than it is with whatever the hell I'm teaching! ---- *(PHONE RINGS AND JENNIFER SCREAMS; ANGELA LOOKS AT HER THEN SHE SCREAMS.) *'Jennifer': (To Angela) I'm sorry, you... *'Angela': Yes girl, (SNAPS) I am the screamer around here. The Creepy Song Lyrics "Welcome to John Adams High Where you are gonna die That's right, fall right this way. Here's a knife, here's a gun There'll be fun for everyone Death is on the menu tonight. Cast Main Cast *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence *William Daniels as George Feeny *Matthew Lawrence as Jack Hunter Recurring Cast *Trina McGee-Davis as Angela Moore Guest Cast *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Jennifer Love Fefferman *Richard Lee Jackson as Kenny Absent Cast *Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews *Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews *William Russ as Alan Matthews Trivia * When this episode aired on Disney Channel, Feeny's line "This class will not be interested in the romantic going-ons of its students, than it is with whatever the hell I'm teaching!" was heavily edited to remove the word hell. * The title of the episode is a reference to the Agatha Christie novel And Then There Were None. * After Kenny dies, Eric screams, "Oh my gosh, they killed Kenny!". This is a reference to the character, Kenny on the TV show South Park, who dies in almost every episode that he appears in. * When Eric enters the classroom and says "Howdy Ho!" in a falsetto voice, this is a reference to Mr. Hankey on South Park, who uses the same line and falsetto voice when entering scenes. * When Jack answers the phone call, the killer asks "Do you like scary movies; what's your favorite scary movie?". This is a reference to the horror movie franchise Scream as the killer asks that * This is the first episode rated TV-PG-V; the second was Brotherly Shove. * In Shawn's dream, Jack nearly commits suicide when he realizes he can't afford the rent on his apartment now that Eric is dead; however, Angela tells him that Shawn is also his roommate, and together they can make the rent. However, Shawn had no job, and Jack covered his share of the rent. * This episode was notoriously difficult to shoot because the actors kept breaking character from the sheer ridiculousness of the script. External Links Transcript Available Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5